


Happy birthday to you, Aloha!

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Basically the main cast is here, Gen, aloha gets worried for a sec, alohas birthday, hip hip hooray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Today is April foolsAnd not only that it's April fools, it was also Aloha's birthday.But he couldn't help but to be worried today, seeing how everyone was avoiding him.
Kudos: 17
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Happy birthday to you, Aloha!

Today was the day, and Aloha couldn't be more happy and worried at the same time. 

_His birthday_

Of course he knew some didn't believe it was his birthday, due to the fact it's also April fools too. They thought he might be fooling them, right? Oh well. At least he could celebrate it with his friends, right?

That was the worried part.

None of them had said anything yet, or wished him a happy birthday. Rather they've been acting this way ever since yesterday! He didn't know what their deal was, but one thing for sure was he was going to find them.

Well that was his plan, but every time he thought he found someone they disappeared! And he thought he was the one who did that! What was he supposed to do now? He really wanted to spend his birthday with everyone.

“ALOOOOOOOOOOHA~!”

Aloha quickly dodged the hands that were about to grab his pants, turning to smile at Goggles. “Hey Goggles~ What's up dude~?” Aloha was happy he found someone. “I want to have some fun with you of course!” Goggles smiled, grabbing Aloha’s hand before dragging him off.

“Woah man! Where are we hanging?” Aloha asked, almost tripping a bit as Goggles gave his answer. “We’re going to a few stops of course!”

What did Goggles mean by that? Wherever he was taking him was better than spending today alone. There were different places they visited, Aloha was a bit happy he was here with Goggles but his mind couldn't help but to think about the others. And he couldn't help but to think why were they being so secretive.

“Hey Aloha! There's just one more place we need to visit! But you have to close your eyes when we get there, okay~?” Goggles have out a smile, Aloha giving him a suspicious look. Why on earth did Goggles want him to close his eyes? Whatever it was, he agreed, closing his eyes once he was told so. What was Goggles going to do? He heard a door open, before moving inside.

“Okay, you can open your eyes Aloha~!” He heard Goggles day and right when he opened them, pops of confetti surrounded him.

“ _Happy birthday, Aloha!_ ” 

Aloha couldn't believe it, everyone he knew was here. 

“H-Heh?! Were you guys-”

“Planning a surprise birthday party for you? Yep!” Goggles smiled, “and it was Mask who told us the idea!” Aloha looked surprised before turning his gaze towards Mask. “Yooooou’re the one whooo likes surprises!” Mask said, crossing his arms, “it was hard trying to keep it a surprise!”

“Thank cod Goggles was able to distract you long enough” Army said, “or else we wouldn't be able to finish this.”

“And there's cake too” Skull appeared, trying hard not to eat the cake that was on the counter, “Oh boy, what flavor!”

“Caaake flavor” Mask replied, getting a chuckle out of Aloha, “buuuut really, it's pineapple”

“That actually sounds delicious” Aloha replies back, a smile on his face. “Of course! You always love pineapples” Snorkel replies, “and what's better than having a pineapple cake?”

“Spending this day with you guys of course!” Aloha replied.

Even though today's April's Fools, he would never lie on this day, not on his birthday

As his friends were the most important in his life, and that'll never change.


End file.
